THE KYOKO FACTOR
by kanista
Summary: Ren and sho decide to fight it out in a gameshow to win kyoko's heart.Warning: A couple of twists in the end ensures all is not what it seems!semi fluffy towards the end.
1. THE CHALLENGE

**THE KYOKO FACTOR**

"This has got to stop!", growled Ren."I can't have you chasing _my woman _for the rest of my life!"

"The same goes for you Tsuruga.",drawled sho. "Any ideas how we can settle this once and for all?".

Ren thought for a few minutes and then it hit him! "I have an idea Fuwa .So listen carefully…"

Sho listened to Ren's idea and nodded ."Perfect! I have to hand it to you Tsuruga. You do manage to come up with a few good ideas after all."

"So next week, Sunday, at the President's guest house at 6 p.m sharp .I'll make the necessary arrangements.", said Ren.

As Sho started to walk away Ren called after him,"And I'm warning you ,Fuwa, if you are even a _second_ late or try any foul play, the deal's off! "

Sho rolled his eyes as he walked over to his car. _Does he seriously think he's got a chance?_ "Cancel that interview on Sunday Shoko. I have more important plans that evening . Shoko raised her eyebrows. _Since when did the self centered singer_ _bring_ _himself to cancel an __**interview**__? _Sho told her of his plans for Sunday evening as they drove off.

"Well?",Yashiro asked Ren excitedly. "How did it go?". Ren grinned at him."He totally bought it!"

**SUNDAY,6 P.M, LORY TAKARADA'S GUEST HOUSE.**

The guest house was gorgeously decorated. An audience stand had been put up . Mr. yahsiro,Shoko,Mr. Sawara, members of bridgerock, the cast of Dark Moon,Box'r' and Sho fuwa's band took their seats and waited patiently for the show to begin.

Soon the lights dimmed and Maria stepped into the spotlight looking adorable in her new pink frock complete with fairy wings , a wand and a crown.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! WELCOME TO ….._**'THE KYOKO FACTOR**_!' ,an amazing game show where two men _**fight **_for the hand of__their lady love! Now let me introduce our 2 contestants-Ren tsuruga and Sho fuwa!"

The two men were greeted with a thunderous applause. Once the cheering had died down, maria continued," Now the rules are simple. Each of you will be given a chance to perform a series of challenges set up by me. The winner of the game gets a chance to win Kyoko!" This was followed by cheering from the audience.

"Remember you two, you can't back out of a challenge without being disqualified. If I ask you to kiss each other in front of the audience(catcalls and whistles from the audience), you have to do it! "

Ren shuddered at the very thought of _**kissing Fuwa .**_"Sooo guys, are you ready for your first challenge?".

Ren and Sho nodded and a loud gong was sounded to mark the beginning of the 'KYOKO FACTOR'.


	2. ROUND 1

Ren and Sho stared at the table placed before them. A red tape divided it into two halves. On each side ,towards the edge of the table was a piece of black cloth. One of them was slightly bulky .Something had been placed underneath it.

"Your first challenge is-ARM WRESTLING!", Maria said excitedly. The audience however, had been expecting something more challenging and couldn't help feeling a little disappointed.

"But not _just _ arm wrestling,",she continued ,"The catch, here, is your winning side."

"Now under this cloth we have….Kyoko's photo!",maria picked up the cloth with a flourish.

"while under the other , we have…"

_Oh nooo!_ Sho stared at the bulky contents under the second cloth in horror and disgust.

"Finest assortment of tarantulas, other kinds of spiders, roaches, bugs, moths and maggots!", Maria declared proudly."Aren't they beautiful?"

While the two men were doing their absolute best not to look at the icky,gooey mass, Maria explained the rules.

"I will draw lots with your names on it. Whose ever name comes up gets the bugs as his winning side while the other gets kyoko's picture. Remember _**whosever hand lands on kyoko's picture wins a date**_ _**with her**_.If he wins today's game,no he loses ,well, it's a nice consolation prize! Got that?"

Ren and Sho nodded before immediately beginning silent prayers for Kyoyo's picture as their winning side.

A basket of lots was brought and Maria picked up one. The audience waited with bated breath , for Maria to announce the name. Yashiro said to himself over and over again ,"Sho ,sho,please let it be Sho!"

"REN!",yelled Maria,"Bugs on your side! Sho, you get kyoko's picture!".There were cheers and groans from the audience.

Sho was a win-win situation. Either He won a date with Kyoko, or Ren got his hands in that buggy mess! This was great!

The contestants took thei r seats, placed their elbows on the red tape and clasped each others fists.

When in position however, Sho realized with a dreadful blast of realization that it was Ren in the win-win position. Even if Ren won, it would be Sho's hand that would land on Maria's " special assortment".

On the other hand , if he,Sho won…Sho tried to remember Maria's words._** "whosever hand lands on kyo ..**_noooooo! It would be Ren's fist on her picture!

Sho gritted his teeth. What was he supposed to choose-bugs or win Ren a date? This was soooo not fair! _**THAT #XX# KID! I'll KILL HER! THEN IF THERE'S ANYTIHNG LEFT OF HER I'LL DESTROY THAT FOR**_ _**SPITE!**_

A loud gang was sounded to mark the beginning of the challenge and brought Sho's raging mind to reality.

Ren grinned or rather ,_leered_ at Sho. It would be a pleasure to beat that punk. He was only too happy to crush Sho's fingers to powder! Sho shuddered on seeing Ren's smile. _He's probably_ _going to try and kill me_, Sho thought nervously.

Each began trying desperately to bring the other's hand to his winning side. Ren closed his fingers tightly around Sho's imagining it to be his windpipe. Sho winced in guuuy!_He really intends to crush my hands to bits! _

Sho glanced tentatively at the bugs wondering if it was a better option and immediately wihed he hadn't. The sight of the revolting mass almost made him gag. His arm relaxed for a moment and Ren brought it crashing down on the bugs. WHAM! SQUISH! Ren took care to carefully mash Sho's fist in the bugs before finally letting go.

At first there was a stunned silence. Then the audience broke into giggles. Some of them even made retching sounds. Some made sounds of disgust like "eeew!that's gross!".But Sho 's roar of disgust and fury drowned them all!

"KYAHHHHHHHH! I NEED ANTI BACTERIAL,MEDICINES,VACCINNATIONS! AND WHEN I GET BACK KID,I'M GONNA SUE YOUUU!"

Sho ran to the washroom, leaving behind a guffawing audience. But no amount of soap could wipe away the humiliation ,not to mention the feel of that goeey mass on his hand!

_I'll get you for this Tsuruga! _Sho thought to himself furiously. _I'll win the other challenges and you'll be_ _laughing on the other side of your face when I win Kyoko!_

Sho washed his face in cold water and when he had calmed down a little he went back just in time for Maria to announce the next challenge!


	3. ROUND 2

"WEEELCOOME BACK TO THE KYOKO FACTOR!",Maria greeted the audience and the audience after a short interlude. "Before I explain the rules of the next challenge , let me announce Ren as the winner of the first round!". Ren's supporters cheered themselves hoarse. "Don't worry Sho! You can catch up in the other challenges!". Sho ,who had not completely recovered from Maria's insect preparation glared at her murderously , wishing for nothing better than to tighten his fingers around her neck!

" Now pay attention guys.!" The audience was silent. "Your next challenge will be to test how far would you be willing to go to win the girl you love!".

Maria clapped her hands twice. A pretty , young woman with long black hair , dressed in an elegant white dress came forward carrying a basket with lots. Sho groaned inwardly. _Not again! _

The young woman gave the basket to Maria .As she turned to leave, she smiled flirtatiously at Ren and winked. Ren looked taken aback at first and then smiled back at her. Sho was the only one who noticed the temporary courtship , and looked contemptuously. _You boast that you are closer to her Tsuruga, but you can't stay faithful to Kyoko for one minute!_

Ren seemed to know what he was thinking and smiled a secret smile to himself. _Poor, silly idiot! He really thinks he stands a chance against me!_

A third clap from Maria brought their attention to the game.

" Once again, you have to pick up lots. The task you are to perform will be written on it. Not to worry! The tasks aren't dangerous. Just a _mite_ embarrassing!"

Sho didn't look to convinced. Maria's emphasis on the word 'mite' suggested just the opposite.

With a deep breath and a silent prayer , each contestant picked up a piece of paper, unfolded it and read their task. An expression of surprise and shock registered on their faces.

"Sooo… read out your challenges! Ren?",Maria asked.

"I have to walk like a woman wearing a frilly gown.", Ren read out from his paper. There was appreciative laughter from the audience. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity to watch the handsome actor do something girlish.

"Right! What about you sho?",Maria asked.

"Ihftwerbk….", Sho mumbled incoherently. "Didn't catch that sorry!", Maria said cheerfully." Do you mind repeating that a bit louder?"

"I HAVE TO DO DIRTY DANCING WEARING NOTHING BUT A BIKINI!", Sho yelled.

There was a stunned silence. Not at the way Sho had yelled it out, but at the task. It was one thing to walk like woman in a gown ,in front of the audience. It was another thing for a man to dance in a _bikini._

"Right!",Maria continued ,seeming superbly indifferent," now for the next part of the challenge-judges!". She clapped her hands imperiously. A group of 5 men came up to the stage. A panel had been set up for them and they took their seats."these men have agreed to be your impartial judges for this challenge. After watching you two, they will vote for the more deserving contestant. Remember, the more effort you put into your task, the more are your chances of winning. Moreover the judges have the right to ask for retakes if they feel your performance is not up to the mark. Retakes count against you, so try to do them right in the first shot okay?"

Ren and sho were taken to dressing rooms to wear their respective 'outfits'. Maria accompanied them.

Before she left Sho , taking pity on the white and shaking singer , she added kindly , "Don't worry about the bikinis Sho. They are specially designed for men's wear.". And with that , she shut the door.

Sho stared at the door in disbelief. "is that supposed to make me feel better?", he spat out.

He turned his attention to the costumes and immediately turned away. They were string bikinis!

"If this ever gets out to the media",Sho thought nervously, "Its bye-bye Sho fuwa.

Suddenly he thought about what Maria had said about retakes.

_If I have to win , I'll have to do my best to be as slutty as possible_. He realized in horror. _First bugs, now this! When will this nightmare end?_

He chose a bikini which would _definitely_ not be allowed in a public beach ,closed his eyes , took a deep breath , and wore it. Making sure not to look at himself in the mirror, he threw a blanket around himself before stepping out of the dressing room.

The two contestants stepped into the stage. A shout of laughter greeted them. Ren looked WEIRD in a pink gown with bowties, frills,and not unlike the one Maria was wearing. But while it loked cute on Maria ,on Ren it looked hideous.

A gong was sounded, and the third task began.

Since Ren was leading, he went ahead first. Ballroom music was played while he walked on a ramp. After the first few steps however, he tripped and fell. He had to start all over again. It took him five tries to walk without tripping. It took another 9 tries to walk as gracefully as a woman.

Yashiro could not believe his eyes. _But you __**can**__ walk like a woman!_ He thought to himself. _You can, you can! How else did you teach Kyoko how to walk like model?_

When the judges Felt satisfied, Ren left the stage looking slightly dejected.

This built up Sho's confidence. Suddenly He felt invincible and confident.

He threw off his blanket and marched towards the centre of the stage where a pole had been placed." MUSIC!"",he roared imperiously.

The audience ,that had not yet recovered from the shock of seeing sho in such indecent clothing cringed as the music began to play.

"Wasn't that banned 1 day after it's release?" "Yeah, it was so indecent, and had so many censorable words, and the video was just as obscene." Whispers like this filled the audience, but stopped when sho began pole dancing.

He was a totally different person. He was not Sho Fuwa the singer, But a bar dancer who probably performed regulary in front of an audience. He did the most obscene steps nonchalantly. Most of the audience were now trying to look elsewhere. The judges were DUMBSTRUCK. Ren looked scornful. _And how many sluts have you made out with Fuwa, before becoming like one of them?_ ,he thought contemptuously. Sho twirled around the pole, climbed it, smiled seductively at the judges and ended his act without a single retake.

When the music stopped, he looked triumphant.

At first there was complete silene. Then the judges stood up and gave him a standing ovation.

"Stupendous",they yelled."Man, I really wanted to jump her, I mean ,his bones!"."Did you see the way he smiled at me?" "no, he smiled at _me"._

_Sho_ grinned at ren. There was no way Ren would be able to beat that response!

The judges finally calmed down and announced "Sho is our unanimous choice! His moves really made our hearts skip. We were at the edge of our seats!"

There were cheers from Sho's supporters. "Perverts", Yashiro muttered darkly to himself staring at the judges.

Sho was overjoyed at Ren's expression, and his victory, no matter how much of his pride it had cost.

However his spirits were dampened slightly when one of the judges came forward and said unabashed,"Mr. Fuwa, I know you are competing for Kyoko , but if you should ever change your mind, I'd like you to know that I'm free next Saturday evening. ..So if you could er.. ",but the rest of his words were drowned out by laughter from the audience and a cry of embarrasement from Sho who ran inside to change. _This is the first time a guy's been hitting on me! _He thought furiously to himself.

But it was with a lighter heart that he went back onstage, for the next challenge.

**RIIIIIIIIIIIGHT! WAS IT TOO LAME? I KNOW,I KNOW, IT'S A LOT OF NONSENSE. I CONSIDERED THROWING THEM INTO A POOL OF SHARKS AND RESCUE KYOKO OR SOMETHING. BUT THAT'S LIKE TOOO COMMON AND THERE WAS NO WAY I COULD MAKE REN LOSE A CHALLENGE LIKE THAT! BUT A TIE WAS IMPORTANT AND THIS IS I WHAT CAME UP WITH. DO YOU THINK I SHOULD HAVE STUCK TO SHARKS?**


	4. ROUND THREEFINALE

Ren and Sho had to wait half an hour for the third round to begin. When they were finally called on stage , they found it had been redecorated. A huge, gorgeous , purple tent decorated with little fairy dolls had been set up at the centre of the stage.

"Ladies, and gentlemen!", Maria addressed the audience."I apologize for the delay. Now, it's time for the third and final round!"

There were groans of disappointments from the audience. It had been way too short! Sho however, sighed with relief. Though he had won the last challenge, it had cost him every ounce of courage and pride he had as a man and a celebrity to perform that _task_. He was thankful that the press were unaware about the game show. They'd have a field day then. The insect news would probably last no more than a few days in the front page. But the bikini dance! Sho shuddered to think of millions of TV viewers watching him perform that ridiculous stunt and get one of the _male_ judges to ask him out on a date! His face turned a brilliant pink when he remembered that moment.

"Since you too are even now,", continued Maria," this last event will be a tie breaker. This round is the 'PROPOSAL' round!"

Sho began listening more attentively. "Inside that tent, sits your dream girl-Kyoko!",Maria declared dramatically. Both men stared at her in disbelief. " In this round , both of you guys have to confess your feelings to Kyoko.", she explained. "That's important for any relationship to work. Just be yourself, be totally honest and don't keep any secrets from her. Remember, you cannot start a relationship based on lies.

The winner will be the one whom Kyoko accepts! We have a whole lot of props for your proposal." A group of chorus girls came up dressed in red gowns. Sho only recognized the girl who had winked at Ren earlier. Another group of men came carrying a bunch of musical instruments and flowers.

"Feel free to make your proposal a unique one!", Maria said smiling. She clapped her hands twice and a showgirl came carrying a basket of lots. "Since you two are tied, We will have to draw lots again to decide who goes in first." , she explained. She picked up one and the name on it was- "SHO FUWA! You're first!", Maria squealed.

"So does this mean that Kyoko knew about this all along?" ,sho asked slowly ,his face becoming redder and redder.

Maria nodded,"I told her myself.", she replied.

"THAT'S RIDICULOUS!", he yelled. "WHAT'S THE POINT OF HAVING THREE ROUNDS WHEN IT'S ONLY THE FINAL ROUND THAT DECIDES THE WINNER?"

" Good question", Maria said seriously. "Well the answer to that is simple ! If you lose this round, but have won the previous ones , you won't be tooOOoo disappointed if you lose!".

Sho nearly burst a vein at this outrageous justification. If he hadn't won the last round, he would have sworn that this whole thing was rigged from the start to make Tsuruga win!

The final gong was sounded.

Sho nervously went inside the tent. He decided to confess his feelings from his own mouth, and singing a song on his own. He felt chorus girls were too commonplace.

Once inside the tent he spotted Kyoko sitting on a throne like chair. She wore a simple white dress, but she looked like a princess.

Sho walked up to her slowly. Though she was only a few feet away it seemed ages before he finally reached her. He knelt down before her on one knee and placed his hand on hers. Just as he opened his mouth to speak , She flung her arms around him and pulled him in for a wildly passionats kiss. " I love you! ",she whispered . "Sho, do you hear me? I love you! I tried to forget you , but I couldn't! Even Ren couldn't make me forget! Sho , please take me back! You are my life!", She wept, her hot tears drenching Sho's shirt. Sho's eyes widened at the passion she was showing in her kiss. This was nothing like their Valentine kiss. For someone who hadn't proposed yet, he was doing all right! He wrapped his arms around her and murmured while kissing her back ,"I love you too Kyoko. I'm sorry for please let's forget the past and begin again."

She pulled back and smiled up at him. "I've waited so long for you to tell me that. ", she said softly. Sho felt as though he was going to burst with happiness. "Let's go.", he said. She nodded smiling. Sho princess- carried her out of the tent . Before leaving the Mansion, he shot a triumphant smile at his opponent and announced to the audience, "She chose me!". Sho's supporters cheered and soon left after Sho had left with his dream girl.

All that was left was a stunned and devastated audience. Well… except for two people….

_**DON'T HATE ME GUYS! I'LL FIND REN'S DREAM GIRL FOR HIM IN THE NEXT (And probably last) CHAPTER. MEANWHILE,PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	5. Explanations

One of them was the beautiful woman who had earlier winked at Ren. A triumphant smile crossed her face. Mr. Yashiro noticed her smiling and wondered if she was a Sho Fuwa supporter. Meanwhile , the other person who was looking more than a little happy about Sho's victory was-

"REN!", thundered the president. He strode over towards Ren , with an expression of unmistakeable anger on his face. No one had seen him look like that before.

"TAKE THAT STUPID SMILE OFF YOUR FACE!", he yelled. "I'm absolutely dis_gusted_ at your attitude! How could you let Fuwa take away the girl you love? And you actually look _happy_ about it?"

Ren continued to smile as though he had won a famous victory. "Calm down Mr. President.", he replied. "I have absolutely no interest in that girl. I have been dating my _true_ love for a few months. I believe you've met?". He walked over to the chorus girls and led the dark haired beauty back towards the president. "Do you recognize her?",he asked smiling.

The president stared at the girl. Since when did Ren have another girlfriend?

"Really Mr. president.", piped the girl in a sweet , syrupy voice. "Do you mean to say that you don't recognize me at _all_ even though I've been with this agency for nearly 2 years?".

The president was astounded. The girl's voice gradually changed as she continued to speak. It was a voice he knew very well. It was _her_ voice.

"Ms. Mogami?", he gasped in amazement.

She nodded , smiling. "It's amazing how a little make-up can transform someone so much isn't it?", she said. "Especially,",Ren continued , "when the make-up artist in question happens to be Miss Jelly Woods!".

The president looked at Kyoko more closely. Sure enough, it was her. Though she had dyed her hair black nearly a year ago, now she _looked_ her age. Her eyelashes were though she hadn't overdone the make-up, she looked like a super model. It was hard to believe that the young woman in front of him was the orange-haired, bubbly, and childish Kyoko they all knew.

"Kyoko thought it was time for a makeover.", Ren explained. "And she decided to try on her new look on this game show."

"But why have the game show at all, if you two were already dating?", the president asked , confused.

"Well," ,Kyoko replied," It was basically a prank to show up Fuwa.A few days after we started going out, Sho began _stalking_ me!"

He just kept trying to meet her alone , trying to find her schedule, calling her on her cell..",Ren recited ,counting Sho's doings off his fingers.

"Anyway, soon, his 'activities' had reached to an intolerable extent. Ren repeatedly threatened him to stop harassing me,but that jerk wouldn't listen! It was time we took some serious action.", said Kyoko. "Ren was all for calling the police , but I thought humiliating Sho would be better idea."

"Kyoko and me came up with the idea of this game show. We rigged every step of the show. Take the first challenge for example- all the lots had my name on them.", Ren explained.

"The second challenge was meant for Sho to win. We had fixed everything with the judges. Though I have to admit, Sho's performance and that judge's unexpected proposal made it far more interesting than we expected!", Kyoko said chuckling.

"In the last challenge, Kyoko put Sho's name in all the lots. All though we had fixed it with that girl to choose only Sho, Kyoko wasn't too keen on me entering the tent.", Ren said with an amused smile.

"But who was that girl?", the president asked. " She looked exactly like Kyoko. Do you have a twin sister?"

Kyoko shook her head smiling. "No, she used to go to the same school as me. Her name is Mimori. She had a huge crush on Sho a few years ago, but got fed up of him treating her like dirt. She's dating Vie Ghoul's Reino. The two were all in for humiliating Sho. With Jelly woods' help she became a replica of the me that everyone knows at present. But since it would be difficult for her to disguise her voice, we told her not to talk too much. If it was unavoidable, she was only to whisper, or talk sweet nothings with Sho in a softer voice than usual. That way Sho wouldn't suspect a thing. He would just think it was me being _romantic_! ", she finished with a snort.

"But how does humiliating Sho come into the picture?", the president asked ."Even though he's going to find out he's been fooled, he's not going to blab it out to anyone!"

Ren and Kyoko exchanged evil grins. "Exactly Mr. president! That's why we had the whole show recorded. And since it is 1'st April, we thought it would make an _ex_cellent 'April fool' video to send to TV JAPAN for that hidden camera show of theirs. And to make sure everyone sees it we're also posting it on You tube!",said Ren.

There were cheers and laughter from the audience.

The next day, millions of viewers were glued to tjeir tv sets and computers. The'APRIL FOOL' video became the most popular videos of all time and was even released into DVD.

And Ren and Kyoko lived happily ever afterwith no interference from Sho Fuwa! ^-^

…

_**THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE! I WAS GOING TO END THIS SAYING 'I ALMOST HAD U FOOLED RIGHT?' .BUT I GUESS THE JOKE'S ON ME CUZ MANY HAVE GUESSED RIGHT ABOUT KYOKO 'S DOUBLE. **_

_**SORRY ABOUT THAT LAST FAIRY TALE LINE! I TRIED TO WRITE A FAIRYTALE IN RESPONSE TO STARLIGHT ROSE'S REQUEST,AND ENDED UP WRITING A PARODY! SO IN THIS STORY I DECIDED TO GIVE A FAIRY TALE ENDING!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! EVEN IF YOU THINK IT'S LAME! I'LL DEFINITELY IMPROVE ON MY OTHER STORIES!**_


End file.
